Spaghetti: Clash of the Pastas
by Joshweiser22
Summary: What happens when creepypastas come together into one ultimate showdown? After forming teams, they must show their feats of strength in an all-out competition of murder. With Slenderman leading them and Jeff the Killer plotting against him, what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He wrapped his tentacles around us. "Stay back, Slendy!" I yelled, pulling out my knives. His tentacles came right at me. I stabbed him, but it had no effect and just shook them right off. Then, he proceeded to slapping my other knife out of my hand, followed by slapping my face. "Gah! My beautiful face!" I yelled, knowing there was bound to be a red mark on it now.

"Shut up. You're lucky I don't kill you right here right now, Jeff." Slenderman said. "And don't get any ideas of killing him, Jane," he continued, turning to her.

I watched as Jane just crossed her arms.

Zalgo Pinkie Pie began to giggle. "What are we even doing!? Wait! I know! We should have a party! It'll be fun! Balloons, streamers, and blood! Lots and lots of blood! Oh! And murder! Don't forget murder! We could make a game!"

I kind of liked the sound of that

"You get an A+, Zalgo Pie. That's exact-"

"Zalgo Pie!? That sounds delicious!" Zalgo Pinkie yelled, cutting off Slenderman as she turned to me, continuing her rant. "DO you think it's delicious!? I think it's delicious! Have you ever _tried _Zalgo Pie!? I wanna try some Zalgo Pie!"

"Ahem." Slenderman coughed, trying to get Zalgo Pinkie's attention back.

"And then I was like, 'Slendy!? Are you crazy!?'" Zalgo Pinkie finished and turned to Slenderman. "Oops, sorry."

"As I was saying, what Zalgo Pinkie Pie had originally said is almost exactly correct. We wont be throwing a party, but I _will _be conducting a game. A killing game," Slenderman said. Everyone now looked interested.

Slenderman began to explain. "The rules are simple. You kill someone, you get points. You kill each other, I kill you all. You try to escape, I kill you all. You try to kill me…well…I'm sure you know how that turns out. If you're interested on the point value of murders, look at the chart near Jeff."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there was a chart. It read as follows:

0-11 months old – 1 point

1-2 years old – 2 points

3-5 years old – 5 points

6-10 years old – 10 points

11-20 years old – 20 points

21-30 years old – 30 points

31-40 years old – 40 points

41-50 years old – 40 points

51-60 years old – 30 points

61-70 years old – 20 points

71-80 years old – 10 points

81-90 years old – 5 points

91-100 years old – 2 points

101+ - 1 point

Bonus 50 points for making the kill vicious and bloody.

"Excellent. I'm sure to win," I said. "This is JUST my kind of game."

"Oh, and one last thing. Each of you are getting a partner," Slenderman continued as the group gave out a great big "WHAT!?"

"And you don't get to choose your partners. I will do that for you." Slenderman started to list the names. "Jane the Killer, you are with Ben."

"It's Jane Arkensaw. Stop calling me Jane the Killer!"

"You shouldn't have said that, Slendy…"

Slenderman sighed and continued reading. "Buried Alive, you are with Zalgo Gold."

"The unown told me you died, Buried Alive."

"I AM dead. Stop listening to the unown or it'll be GAME OVER."

"Zalgo Sonic the Hedgehog, you are with Zalgo Bart Simpson."

"You think you can just pair me up with him? I AM GOD."

"You're going to die in exactly one year."

"Zalgo Pinkie Pie, you are with Zalgo Squidward Tentacles."

"Squidward! This is gonna be so fun! We get to kill and play and kill and play!"

"I hate my life…"

"And finally, Smile Dog, you are with-"

"Jeff, Jeff the Killer. And might I say, your face looks beautiful."

Smile Dog just stared at Jeff demonically.

"Will you all stop interrupting me!?" Slenderman yelled as his tentacles popped up. "There are no further instructions. Get to work."

I watched as everyone spread out. Even Smile Dog. I was wondering if I could separate from my partner and kill alone, but I knew that if I asked Slenderman, he would have just replied something like 'If you do, I'll kill you all,' so I didn't really have much an option. I followed Smile Dog. He _was _a dog after all, so who better than him to track down prey. I followed, all the time wondering how I got in this mess…


	2. Act 1: Story Time: Chapter 1: Jeff

**Act 1: Story Time: Chapter 1: Jeff**

It hadn't really been long since _that _day…I had just sent her knife back. I really thought she would have liked the face I gave her. I soon found out I was wrong. She's been tracking me down ever since. And apparently, so had Slenderman, though I didn't know it at that point.

Everywhere I went, people betrayed me. They would look at me with fear in their eyes for who knows what reason. I'd expect something more like praise on how beautiful my face was. I carried a mirror around just so I could see it. And my knife, of course. I couldn't have anyone get in my way after all. I needed a place to stay now that I knew everyone would be after me back home. It's not my fault, though. I had no choice. It was kill or be killed. And that's still the way it is. And since I know many will still try to kill me, I have no choice, but to kill them. _Everyone. _Maybe, soon, they'll all just go to sleep…"

Although…there's no way I could ever kill…_her_.

I managed to find an alleyway with a roof to stay at. No bed, electronics, or friends. Just shelter. As for food, well, that wouldn't have been much of a problem with my knife. I wore my hoodie everywhere I went and kept my head down so I wouldn't be recognized too easily. After two days, I found a TV store. There was an emergency announcement currently in progress. I didn't really care much.

"Jeff." I heard a voice say and I stopped in my tracks. I recognized the voice. I stepped back a bit, took my hood off, revealing my pitch black hair, and watched.

"Jeff, I know you're listening. I've given ALL your information to the police. If you don't stop killing people, believe me, I will find you and I will kill you. The police don't want me to kill you, and as much as I want to kill you, I won't go against the law. However, they're allowing me to find you UNLESS you turn yourself in now. They'll go easy on you, Jeff. You'll get help. The help you need. And I'll be there to help you too. But if you don't, I'll be coming for you. You probably already know who I am, but with that mind of yours, there's no way to be sure. This is Jane Arkensaw, your killer."

She didn't know it. I don't think she does _now_. More than anything, I would have liked to return home, and even be with her. But that wasn't an option anymore. The broadcast ended and Jane's masked face was no longer on the screen. I re-placed my hood and turned around. There were a group of cops surrounding me.

"Jeff the Killer, you're under arrest," said one of the cops.

I admit, it wasn't the best idea to take my hood off and look right at the screen, but I had to watch that piece of news clearly.

"You have the right to remain silent," said another.

I didn't exactly feel like being silent. They couldn't boss me around.

"Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law," said yet another.

"So…if I say 'Go To Sleep,' would you hold _that_ against me?"

The cops pulled out their guns and I put my hands up. One of the policemen came forward as the others remained surrounding and pointing their guns at me. The policeman next to me got close and closer until he grabbed my hands. He handcuffed me. I was soon in the police car.

"Jeff, you're lucky I didn't kill you right there on the spot," said the cop.

I sat in the back. He didn't know I was using my knife to pick at my handcuffs. I had to stall him. "Why would you have done that?"

"Because you're a piece of s***, Jeff. You should know that by now," he replied.

"Oh, such a strong vocabulary you have there." That was all the time I needed. I was free. But I didn't let him know that just yet.

"Shut your mouth, Jeff. You don't deserve the kind of hospitality that Jane is willing to give you," the policeman said.

"Shut my mouth, you say?" I asked, immediately putting my knife up to his neck.

The policeman looked nervous now.

"Come one, Jeff, you don't want to do this." He started to take out his gun, but I knocked it out of his hands.

"Trying to kill me, are you? Oh, it's such a shame," I said.

"Jeff…please..," the policeman pleaded.

"Shh," I said, putting my finger on his lips. "Just go to sleep."

I griped my knife hard and decapitated his head. It rolled down and some of the blood landed on my face. I grabbed my mirror. It made me more beautiful than I was before! I cupped my hands from the blood pouring out of the policeman's head and used it as makeup. It was easy enough with my mirror at hand.

I heard sirens and I looked around. There was a wireless radio there. They had been listening the whole time! "Damn it!" I yelled.

I got out of the car and tried to outrun them, but the police cars caught up to me.

They began their arresting speech.

One of the policemen started getting out of the car, but I threw my knife at him first. Dead. I ran and got it back, all continuing this process before they had any chance to shoot. I had to roll around like a ninja, of course, but I managed. I had escaped. I wasn't gonna be safe here for much longer, so I knew this was my last night staying in this town. The way I imagined leaving this town, however, was much different than what _did _happen.

As I got to my alleyway, I heard someone say "Impressive."

This was different than your average voice, though. It was much more mysterious and ominous. I felt as though I had not heard it, yet…I understood it.

"I saw what you did back there," the voice said again.

I pulled out my knife quick. This must've been a trap.

"You think this is trap? Even if it were, you would have no chance of beating me."

I had no idea how he could read my thoughts, yet. I felt something knock the knife out of my hand.

"Come closer," the voice said.

I hesitated at first, but it was as if his voice, although creepy, was attracting. As if I had no choice. I walked forward into the darkness.

"You don't want to get punished for something that isn't your fault, isn't that right…Jeff?"

Now he knew my name. Something had to be up.

"Jane! Where are you!? Who did you hire!?" I yelled, believing this was all one of Jane's tricks.

"Jane? Your little girlfriend? She has no part in this… for the moment that is."

"Then who are you!?" I yelled.

"You shall know me as Slenderman. Nothing more, nothing less," said Slenderman.

"And-" I got cut off.

"That's all you shall know for now." Slenderman finished saying. I felt him grab me and then acceleration. I felt I was moving fast and then nothing. Just nothingness. I must have blacked out or something. Next thing I knew, I was in Slenderman's forest with many others. Including Jane. He began to explain us the rules of the games and then I was on a killing path with my new partner Smile Dog. This was gonna be _some _game.


End file.
